Ammon Lee
Ammon Lee is the Captain of the Whitefort, the highest ranked military leader of the Lemhite Nation. He was appointed by John Kite after the Rexburg Crisis when his predecessor was killed in action. Lee is an aggressive and tenacious warrior who leads from the front, always intent on destroying the enemy before they even see the walls of the Whitefort. Appearance Lee is a tall, powerfully built man. His skin is tanned from the sun, and his hands are calloused and scarred from a lifetime of hard work. His hair is dirty blond, usually worn long and unkempt. Lee grows a beard whenever he is in the field, only shaving when he returns to the Whitefort. History Childhood and Youth Ammon Lee was born in Asher's Desert during the Lemhite Exodus to followers of John Kite. He was born underweight and sickly and only survived because of Kite's medical care. Lee would grow up in a chaotic time, as the Lemhite's settled and struggled through the Rexburg Crisis. Hard work was required of everyone, no matter how young, and there was never enough to eat. Lee's father was killed fighting Snake Crown warriors near the end of the Rexburg Crisis, and young Lee would develop a deep hatred for enemies of his tribe. Eventually, the Rexburg Crisis ended and the great wall that would become the Whitefort was completed. Lee could see the fortunes of the tribe changing, but did not take the chance to sow crops. Instead, Lee became deeply involved in Rexburg's militia, where he found camaraderie and purpose. Starting at fifteen he began training, and at sixteen he was running patrols. After a few years, he had a reputation as an arrogant hothead, but he paid for that right by being a good shot and reliable fighter. Mounted Infantry At nineteen Lee was chosen to become part of the newly minted Whitefort Mounted Infantry. Under the Whitefort's most experienced fighters, Lee ranged the wasteland for months at a time. As the years rolled by Lee would learn a great deal and was promoted to become the leader of his own patrol. During his career, he famously repelled a Painted Sons raiding party and was able to rescue a Lemhite missionary who had taken captive by the Blood Eagles. His most famous exploit was fighting the Atomic City raiders, where he defeated a raider party, captured them, and struck off each one's right hand. While many did not approve of Lee's brutality, the act solidified Lee's reputation as an uncompromising warrior of the Whitefort. Lee's Place Lee would retire from the Mounted Infantry after a decade of service and was awarded a large tract of land on the Lemhite borderland in recognition of his service. After years of resistance, he finally relented and allowed his mother to arrange a marriage for him. Lee made his marital promises to a girl he barely knew before taking her to his property he had never seen. Lee spent the next several years building up his homestead, transforming the barren land into a profitable farm. His relationship with his wife, although initially awkward, improved over the years and they had several children together. Their homestead was attacked only once, but Lee was able to barricade his family and farmhands inside the homestead and fired on any raiders who came close. The raiders stole his crops, burned what they couldn't take, and vanished before the Mounted Infantry could counterattack. Captain of the Whitefort The raider attack devastated Lee's crops, and with no time to plant before the winter. Although he hated to accept defeat, Lee abandoned his farm returned to Rexburg. With few alternatives, Lee re-entered service with the Mounted Infantry. He resumed his old position as a Patrol Leader and was part of the force that aided the Teton Protectorate during the Burned Hands incursion (although he himself opposed helping the larger state). He took temporary command of all Whitefort forces after the Captain was killed in action. His aggressive command completely changed the character of the war in his region, as he worked closely with Protectorate forces to isolate and destroy Burned Hands warriors. His service was outstanding, and shortly after the conflict, he was formally promoted to Captain of the Whitefort. As Captain Lee has pushed to expand the frontier, sending long patrols out to hunt down raiders. His aggressive action has led to clashes with Robert Cartwright and other Council members. Category:Characters Category:Idaho